Hit the Mark
by Cresca
Summary: AU. There's a reason why everyone hates high school. Some it's because of the bullies, others because of the cliques, and everyone knows it's definitely because of the heartbreaks. Nejiten NaruHina ShikaIno SasuSaku


**Author's Note: **Yay! First submission! Hope you like it!

**Tenten**

"Name?"

"Tenten."

"Ah. So you're a child whose parents named you the last name because they're proud of it. How interesting, Ten-kun."

"Uh, no. It's just Tenten. No space in the middle, just Tenten."

"Oh, terribly sorry. That's my mistake. And your last name?"

"I'm uh, not allowed to go by it."

"'Not allowed to go by it'? I... Well then..." The principle's personal secretary looked up from her computer and bit her lip. She was very pretty; if I could get my hair styled like that I probably would, but my brothers made me grow my hair out. He didn't want last year's gum incident to be repeated for the third time. She typed in something in the computer and then looked at me again. A smile graced her lips and she took out something. "Well, it's great to see you, Tenten. I'm very sorry your registration came late."

"Oh, it's fine." I grinned nervously and fumbled with the end of my T-shirt. The truth was, my brother had been out of town while I needed the signature on the papers. He finally to back and signed them. Now if only I didn't oversleep and bribe the mailman to send the papers last minute. On deadline day. After closing. Eheh. "I'm just glad to know that... you know, I got in."

"Of course you'd get in, sweetheart!" She clasped her hands together and smiled. "You were the only one who qualified for the scholarship! We'd be crazy not to have you."

The heat rushed to my cheeks in embarrassment. I grinned sheepishly and shrugged as she gave me my room key.

"You may call me Ms. Shizune, Tenten-kun. Dismiss anything everyone says. The first thing you should do tomorrow morning is come back to speak with the principle. I'm sorry that she isn't here, she kind of..." Ms. Shizune's voice spiked three octaves and she covered it with a laugh. "She kind of... has a drinking problem."

"Oh." One of the reasons why I applied to this school was because of principle, Tsunade. She's _amazing_ at debating and can battle really well. "That's fine, Ms. Shizune."

"Would you like a guide, Tenten-kun?" Ms. Shizune gestured to the door where a pink-haired girl stood. "Sakura is one of our top students. When she heard that you'd be here, she gladly obliged to show you."

"Oh..." I scratched my head and shrugged. "I... kind of didn't want to stick out, Ms. Shizune." Quickly, I added, "But a guide is fine, I guess."

""Very well then." Ms. Shizune looked happy about that. A smile curled on her lips again and she signaled for the Sakura girl to come in. You know how Sakura means cherry blossoms, right? Well, cherry blossoms are pink and I can see why she was named that. Pink hair. And a lot of it. Judging by her pink eyebrows too, that certainly wasn't dye. "Sakura, this is Tenten-kun. He's a new student, so treat him nicely, okay?"

I zoned out a little bit, bag in hands. Sakura, in return, was nodding to everything Ms. Shizune said. When she grabbed my hand, I finally snapped out of it. "Yeah?"

"Come this way, Tenten-kun. I'll show you around. You know your schedule yet?" Sakura smiled broadly, and her cheeks were almost as pink as her hair. "Wait till Ino gets a hold of you. Knowing her, she's gonna raise some hell."

"What do you mean?" I asked. I held on tighter to my duffel bag and yawned. "What time is it, anyways? I'm beat."

"Only five p.m. It goes quicker, you're right about that." Sakura laughed and put her hands behind her back with a broad smile. "So you're the new guy, right? Don't take it the wrong way, but I'm surprised that a guy got on the scholarship. I thought it'd be a girl."

"Yeah..." Wait. I stopped and looked at her peculiarly. "I look like a guy?"

"Of course! Why, did you get teased a lot at your old school?" Sakura hummed, tapping a finger against her cheek. "We all have secrets hiding in our closet. Don't worry; you don't have to tell—"

"S-Sakura..." I tried to bite back a laugh as I shook my head. "I'm a girl." The smile on her face dropped. I took the sunglasses and ballcap I had worn when I got here. I guess I couldn't blame her; I had four older brothers who doted on me all the time. Since there were four of them, I got all their hand-me-downs and was just kind of one of the guys. My hair was a great contrast, being held in two symmetrical buns over my head.

Sakura gasped, hand over her head. Her cheeks flushed to a dark red. "I am _so_ sorry! You just looked so much like—! I mean, with the t-shirt, and the jeans, and..."

Well, she was right about one thing. I had a thick t-shirt on and a pair of pants a size too big for me. Sticking my tongue out, I laughed and shook my head. "No, no, it's fine. My old school knew me as Tenten-kun too, so it doesn't matter much."

"...but what about when Ms. Shizune called you a 'he'?"

"...Ms. Shizune called me a 'he'?"

"...Never mind, Tenten-ku...err..." To say the least, Sakura looked more embarrassed than two seconds ago. Her eyes widened and she put her hands on her cheeks. "_Oh my god..._ If you're not a guy—that means... that means...! Crap, I uh, have to go talk to Ms. Shizune. Do you think you can hold up on your own, Tenten...san?"

"You can just call me Tenten."

"O...okay." She rushed off with me looking after her.

Turning around again, I wondered what had gotten her so worked up before examining everything. Another kid had escorted me here from the train station. Let's get something clear: two days in a train with no stops gives you motion sickness. Sucks. _A lot._ I had to beat the name out of him, but he told me his name was Nara Shikamaru. Wonder which dorm he was in.

The campus, to say the least, was really really really really really really huge. The brochure described it as being near a beach and being paid by the most elite businessmen in Konohagakure. If you aren't in this school, then you're pretty much a nobody. In other words? It's a rich kid school with snobby-ass losers who think they're all that. The classes were supposed to be split; so the Music Building was in one place, the P.E. Building was in another, et cetera et cetera.

Kids surfaced from place to place. Some girls giggled at me—did I really look that much like a guy? I checked my reflection in glass. A pair of old ratty jeans, tennis shoes that made my feet look bigger than they really were, and a loose Marians Trench t-shirt over one of my tank tops. I had a hat over my head and a pair of sunglasses to protect me from the hot weather. Hmm.... Well, I guess I'll give them one thing. The 'guy' they saw wasn't that bad looking.

If the guy me existed, I would totally date me.

…

Just kidding, by the way. A coy grin worked its way along my face as I explored a bit more. There were a few tiny food places for sushi or indoor pizza, along with a school store that had franchise with the school's logo. I stopped for a second and entered to look around. Kenji... _did_ give me some money for my personal liking. Something about "being the eldest brother" and "looking out for my darling imouto-otouto." Then, not wanting to be out shined, the three other brothers kind of kicked it into rival overdrive and gave me some money.

Five hundred bucks _a week_ is enough to survive at a school, right?

"Stupid brothers," I mumbled. Rolling my eyes, I saw some things that caught my eye: weapons. And lots of them. I grinned and rushed over there. Senbon, kunai, swords, shuriken, maces—_aaaaand_ they're all toys. "What the..._fuck._"

Aaaand now I was pissed.

Gritting my teeth, I held one of the kunai up and scowled. "Oh, so just because there's a risk of possibly killing someone by stabbing a vital point and causing hemorrhaging/internal bleeding, we're not allowed to have weapons at this school? What kind of crazy-assed rule is _that?!_"

Oh... yeah. Swearing. Don't tell my brothers, please? They think I'm the cute little angel of the family.

"Yeah, I know, right?"

I turned my head and saw a blond girl staring back at me. She was actually pretty... pretty. Her hair was pulled into nothing but a ponytail, but she was able to go with the look. She took one look at me and smoothly grinned. ...uh-oh. I've seen that look before.

"It's like, they don't trust us or something, right?" She put her hands into the air and giggled. "Not letting us bring weapons to school. _Ridiculous._ And they expect us to be able to deal with that knife?"

"The correct term is a kunai," I said without even thinking. It was probably obnoxious of me to point that out, but I _hated_ it when people used the wrong name for weapons. "I'm Tenten. I uh, just got here. I'm starting school on Monday with the rest of you."

"Ah." She nodded and brushed a hand over my shoulder. "You're very _muscular_, hon. Such a cutie pie, too."

"My parents were circus folk for a while. Was awesome with juggling; it took me a while to convince them to let me juggle senbon _and_ stilettos." I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "As if I'd actually miss the senbon and end up stabbing my hands out. There's no way you could pierce yourself with a sharp pointy object."

"Smooth," she kind of purred. I stared at her for a second.

Oh. My. God. I stifled a laugh. She was..._hitting on me?_ Shaking my head, I decided to put it in the back of my mind. "You never told me your name."

"I'm Yamanaka Ino. You can call me Ino though, for short!"

"Your first name?"

"Yes! I feel like I already know you! Like we've known each other all our lives and are destined for each other!" Ew. She got sparkly eyes when she said that. Ino ran a hand down my sleeve and fluttered her eyebrows. "I'm the one who runs the store. Come by any time and I'll give you a discount, Ten-kun."

Ten...kun? "Oh, no. Tenten is my first name. Not Ten Ten, Tenten." I stuffed my hands into my pockets and managed to take a step back. "I uh... will take that discount into consideration. Maybe a t-shirt or something."

"It's free!" Ino blurted. Her eyes widened and she stared at me again. This was kind of creepy. "I mean... come by any time you want, okay?"

"Sure." Luckily enough, I was able to maneuver away from her and slammed my back into the glass of the door. Smiling cheekily, I waved. "I'll... come back later? Maybe we can sit at lunch together tomorrow or something. Don't forget to tell her you're a girl, I told myself.

That got her excited. Ino nodded and waved her hand. "Bye!"

"And by the way!" I called. "I don't swing that way!" As soon as I left, I dodged for a near tree to hide from her. Boy, when they call it the town hidden in the leaves, they're not kidding. I freaked out when all I saw outside the window of the train were trees.

I regained my composure and continued my own personal tour. On your left is the PE building and on your right is the Math building! It probably took me fifteen minutes to get across the whole entire campus. How the hell was I gonna find my way around? I'm gonna get lost getting lost!

I knew that I was done with my mini-tour when my feet reached hot sand. The sun was already setting, and seagulls were flying about. I'd never been one who took well to deep seas, but they were still beautiful to look at. A smile worked its way on my face and I removed my sunglasses for the first time. It went from looking like a dim black to all the hues of orange, purple, and blue. Stars and clouds decorated the layers of blue and folded together like one giant sub sandwich.

Sub sandwich... Dammit, I'm hungry!

Sighing, I stuffed my hands into my pockets again. "All right, Tenten. Let's get a few things straight here: you're at a new school for the physically gifted. This costs a lot of money and Grandpa expects for you to behave properly. Do you promise you'll do a good job and make him get off your back?"

I shifted uncomfortably between my toes. If I didn't get good grades at this school, Grandpa would overreact... again. Huh. Weird predicament. Finally, I decided. "Yes. Yes I will."

—

So the dorms weren't that bad. If you thought that the campus was cool—what with the colored tiles, logos haunting you on the ground everywhere and your own personal movie theatre—then you'd probably like the dorms too. Imagine all of the best five star hotels out there. They'd only get three stars compared to this.

"Whoa..." I muttered when I looked around. The first floor was a lobby with a TV, pool table, and a lot of other things. A pit was in the middle connected by a small series of stairs. There was an emblem right in the core with a large ninetailed fox covered in flames.

...A school, Leaf Academy, with a flaming fox as the mascot. Leaves; as in flammable. This school made about as much sense as a crapping baby. I had apparently interrupted something when I entered, because in the middle were two boys; one blond and the other being a brunet with triangles over his cheeks.

"I'm _telling you_, if Hinata watches that movie, she's gonna get the spooks!" The brunet rolled his eyes in exasperation and gestured to the petite girl sitting in the chair.

"I...I really don't mind, Kiba-kun... I promise..." Aw... she was cute when she blushed. ...And close to fainting?

"Yeah, Kiba! Let her choose on her own! Geez!"

I scratched my head and sneaked into the scene. The second I did, I couldn't help but gasp. The girl had the prettiest _whitish gray_ eyes I'd ever seen. It was like looking at a beautiful glass China Doll. Her hair was a deep lavender and clasped around her cheeks easily before tumbling down her back. She wore an oversized sweatshirt with the fox thingy on it and long baggy pants.

"What's going on?" I asked. Her eyes widened and her tiny fingers fumbled together. If her face could get any darker, it did. "What are they arguing about?"

She sighed softly and gestured to the giant plasma screen. "Naruto-kun...he wanted to watch the Dark Knight, but Kiba-kun says that I'll... I'll get scared." She squeaked and looked down at her feet, ashamed.

"Ah. Stupid boys. Don't worry, I know _just_ how to handle this." So, was I the only one who noticed how much darker she got when it came to mentioning the Naruto one? I dug into my pocket and reached for my coin. "Hey! You two morons; I know _just_ how to handle this!"

The two of them looked at me, identically clueless.

I looked over to the girl again. "Fill me in here."

She took one look at me and then at the ground. "Th...the blond one is Uzumaki Naruto-kun and the other one is Inuzuka Kiba-kun."

"Cool," I said slowly. Looking at them again, I grinned. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads," Naruto said.

"Tails." A dog-like grin inched across Kiba's face.

"Loser comes with me and leaves the other alone. Understood?" They nodded. I flipped the coin. Not surprisingly, it was—

"HEADS! Yes, I win! Take _that, _Kiba!" The Naruto Kid jumped into the air with a smirk and began bouncing around like an idiot. ...a quiet girl and a loudmouthed boy. Wow. "Look, Hinata! Now that idiot has to leave us alone to watch the movie!"

Hinata, who I assumed was a the girl, had turned darker. In a way, she looked both happy and panicked at the same time. "J...just the two of us?"

Kiba started grumbling about petty things and rolled his eyes. I glanced his way and dug for my new room key. "I'm actually new. Do you think you can show me up to my room? Room 451."

His eyes suddenly widened and he slowly nodded his head. "Just for that, I don't need to take my revenge on you. Sure, let's go." The wile grin spread across his face again as we left for the elevator. "So you're new, huh?"

"Junior," I explained. Shrugging, I opted a cheesy smile. It was hard to see him from my sunglasses, so I took them off. I looked behind me and saw the Naruto kid plop down next to the girl. "So what's the story on them? It's not nice to interfere with a boyfriend and girlfriend, you know."

"Huh? Oh no, there is no way Uzumaki and Hinata are going out." Kiba shook his head immediately and groaned to himself silently. "Her cousin would _kill_ him. Not to mention her father. Hinata is off limits, pretty much. Don't think much of her form; even though she's small and meek now, she's got a powerful dad behind her. Oh." He looked at me again. "I'm Inuzuka Kiba, by the way."

"Tenten." We slapped hands. Immediately, I added, "and it's not Ten Ten. Tenten is my first name, not just Ten. I mean, you can call me that if you want, but—"

"_Chill._" Another grin spread across his face. I could have sworn that I saw fangs in his teeth. "Guess they think your last name is Ten?"

"Yeah well, be lucky that they don't think that Ki is for first name and Ba is your second," I said. I stuffed my hands into my pockets again. Looking back, he had kind of stared at me. Before I realized it, he had his nose pressed against my ear and was sniffing my body like a dog. "Uh... does this count as sexual harassment?"

The wile grin appeared over his face again. His eyes were sharp like a wolf's and his hair was all over the place. He really did remind me of a... dog? Kiba shook his head. "Depends on how you look at it. You know, with your sunglasses off, you actually look like a real girl."

"Well duh." I narrowed my eyes. "What, seriously? I go out dressed like this and suddenly everyone thinks I'm a guy? What kind of city is this?"

"You're wearing a hat—" He ripped it off my head to reveal two identical buns "—a pair of sunglasses, a t-shirt and thick jeans. You're also tall—by the way you're kind of hot—and dirt and soot is smothered all over your face. But you smell like plums. That can tip people off."

"Thanks." I snatched the hat back and observed him for myself. "And you've got sex hair, intimidating bad boy eyes, irresponsible tattooing, hot tan, tall, and a pretty damn sexy voice."

"Looks like I've done a good job with first impressions then, huh?" Kiba chuckled again and finally the elevator stopped. "Just in case you haven't been taking note, we're on the sixth floor. The fourth floor is the bathroom, but considering it's you, you're gonna have to migrate all the way to the other dorm."

"Why?" I arched an eyebrow. "Is it boys only or something?"

Kiba stopped and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Yeah, kinda. I don't think guys would like a girl parading around the boy's room wearing nothing but a pair of panties and a skimpy bra." Suddenly, he stopped and examined me again. "Well, actually..."

I hit him. "I don't do sexual harassment." Another amused grin fell over his face. I laughed with him. "That's not what I meant!"

We stopped in front of Room 451. Kiba gestured to the door and then to the elevator. "Freshmen get floors one and two. Sophomores get three and five, we juniors get six and seven, and seniors get eight and nine."

"...there are nine fucking stories to this place?"

"Ten if you're counting the bottom." Kiba then pointed to a door down the hall. "I'm in room 463 with Naruto and this guy, Rock Lee. Be warned: they're not gonna figure it out as easily as I did."

"You really think I'm gonna let them sniff me?" His blush was as dark as the markings on his cheeks. I laughed and shook my head before unlocking the door.

"If you ever need help with anything—or a date, just feel free to give a call." Kiba looked at me, eyes narrowed and eyebrows perked playfully. He was kidding—I think. "Oh, and... good luck."

Good luck? I arched an eyebrow and closed the door behind me. The walls were a dark crimson compared to the rest of the walls. There weren't any posters, portraits, or any other kind of decoration on the walls. There were bunk beds on the right side of the room. On the left was a bed all by itself. The room was shaped an odd way. Literally next to the door was a walk-in closet with clothes on either side.

"Now I know where _not_ to put my clothes," I mused. I turned my head again and walked further in. In front of the bunks was an expensive looking computer. A business laptop rested on one of the bunks while a dresser with a strange crack in the middle. I tapped on it. It opened up and revealed a full size platform screen TV.

Crapcrapcrap. I groaned and rolled my eyes. I was rooming with a bunch of snooty assed rich kids. I kicked a basket ball that rolled my way and tossed my bag on the ground. Not like it mattered—the whole room was a mess. Immediately, I grabbed an empty basket and stuffed it with dirty clothes. By the time I was done cleaning, the sun was already set and it was dark.

I collapsed on the lonely bed in the corner and curled into a ball to sleep.

"—is why you weren't supposed to interrupt them."

…

Okay, maybe not.

"Hmph. 'Five other people were with her' _my ass._"

"They were watching _The Little Mermaid_."

"What's your point—Uchiha."

"Yes?"

There was creaking of the bed and I felt pressure come over to one side. I managed to squint through one eye and bit back a yawn. A girl was staring at me; long dark hair tied in a ponytail behind her back. She had those rare white eyes that the Hinata girl had and somewhat of a scowl. Behind her was a boy—so there was gonna be some co-ed living done.

"One of your fanboys is sleeping in your bed. I think he was trying to sneak our clothes out." Hey... I did not look like a fan—she touched the tip of my visor and I felt it hovering over me. Wait a minute... her voice didn't sound very... _girly._ I closed my eyes and stretched in my sleep. A small moan left my lips; it was something that happened whenever I was taking in short breaths. She recoiled.

I opened my eyes and looked at them for good now. Um. Remember that girl I was talking about? Turns out that he was a guy too. Behind him was another guy with blue hair and contrasting blue eyes. He looked at me, unimpressed.

"Tch. How do you think _this _one got in?" The blue haired guy kicked at my leg. "Disgusting. Even _sounds_ like a girl."

"Oh." Immediately I stood up and looked at the both of them. I dug for my room key in the back of my pocket and then smiled. "I'm your new room mate; Tenten."

"Ah." Suddenly, their eyes glazed over again and they minded their own business.

I frowned, eyes narrowing at them before I rolled out of bed. My head was kind of heavy now, and all I wanted to do was sleep. "You could at least tell me who you guys _are._"

"Uchiha. Hyuga." The one with white eyes had grabbed a book and gestured to the other. Hyuga pointed to Uchiha without even looking.

I looked over to Uchiha again. His hair... it was shaped like a chicken butt. What the...I tried to smile and grabbed my bag. "You said that was your bed, right?" Uchiha was on the computer and didn't look up. Hyuga was tucked in the bottom bunk. I looked up and rolled my eyes. "I cleaned your room?"

"You could have left it up to the maid." ...The. Fucking. Maid? I tossed a horrified look at Hyuga, scowl forming.

Uchiha suddenly chuckled and regained my attention with a bitchy arrogant smirk. "Just kidding."

"I'm... gonna go change." I took a t-shirt and a pair of shorts out of my bag before throwing it to the top bunk. Making sure I had my house key, I left the hat on the floor._ 'Let the maid get it_', I decided to mock. Silently, of course. It was a lot colder during the evening; I hadn't realized that. I grabbed a jacket and pulled the hood over my head.

Kiba was out there to meet me when I closed the door. A coy grin was plastered across his face. "I take it you met the statues?"

"Statues?" I repeated. I chuckled and shrugged. "They're uh, not that bad."

The smile on his face suddenly faded. He pressed his ear against the door, eyebrows raised. If I hadn't blinked, I would have sworn that he was scratching his other ear with his foot. Kiba bit back a snicker and tugged at my hand with his hyenaish grin as we left. "They think you're an idiot."

"Oh. Because there's a maid?" I asked.

He arched a curious eyebrow. "We don't have maids. If we don't have a clean dorm room, we're pretty much screwed. Sasuke was asking why you had left the room to change since you could have just done it right there."

A dark blush flared at my cheeks. I glared, hands on my hips. "Because I'm a _girl_?"

"Not yet." Kiba yanked the hood of my hoody off. "_Now_ you're a girl. I guess they ran out of spaces at the girl's dorm, right?"

"Girl's dorm?" I blinked and scratched my head. "So... it _isn't_ co-ed?"

"...you're kidding, right? ...Oh, You're not." Kiba's lips puckered and he burst into a hyena kind of laugh. He clutched his stomach and shook his head. "Oh—this is rich. Too, too rich. Tenten! We're not even allowed to use real weapons outside of P.E.! You really think the school's just gonna trust hormonal boys and girls to sleep in the same room together?!"

"...yes?" I managed. The thoughts were racing through my head.

"HAHAHAHAAHAHAA—wait." Kiba suddenly, _literally_ just stopped and arched an eyebrow. "So this isn't some freaky girly thing where the girl disguises herself as a boy and decides to infiltrate the school?"

"Why would I disguise myself as a boy?" He stared at me with his sharp eyes and put the hood over my head again. "Ow! Okay, so I disguised myself as a boy! But _not on purpose_!" I suddenly stopped and felt a rumble in my stomach. I patted it lightly and let out a low, long belch. "Too much soda while I was on the train..."

That didn't earn me any brownie points with him. Kiba scratched his head and looked at me again. Although he kept calling me tall, he was at least still half a foot taller than me. I didn't get a good look at Uchiha or Hyuga to see if the effect was the same as well. Hey... "You called one of them back there 'Sasuke', right? They weren't willing to tell me their first names."

"You sleep in one of their beds?"

"Sorta."

"Ah. It's fine; they just think you're gay."

…

Dot.

Dot.

Dot.

"_What​?_" That was... _ridiculous._ I didn't like girls—oh wait. They think I'm a guy that likes a guy. I do like guys. I scratched my head and then smiled before sticking out my tongue. "Okay. In some weird way, that _does_ make sense."

"You're impersonating a guy, Tenten. I'm all for Gay Rights you know—more girl on girl action—but some people are gonna get the wrong idea if you just go walking around the guy's dorm checking them out."

"I'm _not _impersonating a guy!" I rolled my eyes again. Some kids stopped in their tracks to look at me, shrugged, and then walked away. I stopped for a second and looked in Kiba's direction. "Hey... why were you waiting for me outside my room?"

Kiba stopped and grinned in embarrassment. For a guy who flirted like crazy, he was actually really nice. "I wanted to see how the boys were gonna treat you."

"...You're serious?" I arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Kiba stopped in front of an elevator. "Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji. They're both observant, so first impressions mean everything. Because you're dressed like this and you were in Sasuke's bed, they're pretty much gonna think that you like him or something. Haven't you ever heard of him? Of Uchiha Corp?"

Uchiha Crop...Uchiha Corp... "The big business guy who owns the sports goods? He's the son?" I arched a surprised eyebrow.

"And the Hyugas?"

The name rang a bell. A squeal emulated from my throat so high that Kiba had to cover his ears. I clutched his arm. "As in the famous dojo?! That Hyuga over there is the son of the man who owns the super _famous famous famous famous AMAZING _dojo?!"

"Uh, yeah." Kiba grinned and took a step back.

I squealed again and clasped my hands together. "I'm itching for a fight now. I _can't_ wait!"

"Ah? I'll show you around then, tomorrow." Kiba suddenly looked at me and gestured to the clothes I had in my arms. "You were going to change, right?"

"Oh, yes." I curled my fingers into the clothes and looked around for a spare room to change in. "So... if it isn't co-ed living, then am I gonna have to walk all the way to the girl's dorm to change?"

"You can change in my room," he instantly said. Kiba gestured to the other hall and then to a door saying **463.** I nodded and obediently followed him there. "Last time I checked, Lee and Naruto were downstairs watching the Little Mermaid with Nara, Yamanaka, and of course, Hinata."

Yamanaka... why did that sound so familiar? I shrugged it off as I entered the room. As I expected, the room was a complete and utter mess. One bed had a comforter with rips and tears that looked like claw marks, the other was surrounded in empty plastic ramen containers. There was one clean bed; but it was all... green.

My brows knitted together. A feeling rumbled in my belly, but I decided not to think about it much. The door closed behind me. Kiba wasn't there. So, he wasn't a total flirt after all. I laughed softly and began to strip. I pressed my back against the wall for a minute once I was done to relax. "Thanks for being so nice."

"Just don't use a double headed coin again when I'm in the middle of a fight with that idiot and we'll call it even."

We both shared a small laugh. My eyes slowly fluttered close and I swept in a deep breath before standing up again. I could hear two voices outside. One of them was feminine and the other was obviously Kiba. Opening the door, Sakura was standing out there with a nervous look.

"Ah, Tenten-san. There you are." Sakura looked at me, eyebrow arched and then stared at the shorts I was wearing. "Nice legs. er... I mean—could you tell us why you signed up for this school as a guy?"

Kiba arched an eyebrow at me. Apparently coming to this school under guise as a guy wasn't as stupid as it seemed.

"I didn't sign up as a guy. My brother filled out the form for me." I arched an eyebrow and tucked my hands into my hoody. Let's see... which brother filled it out for me? Ah, that's right. Ryuu did.

Sakura blinked and tilted her head. "Then... your brother must be blind. Tenten-san, from your picture and profile, it clearly states you're a guy attending this school."

"..._what?_" She handed me a picture of what was apparently my school profile. And... she was right.

**Name: **Tenten

**Type of Student:** Dorm Student

**Fee Charged: **Under Scholarship

**Sex: **Male

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

—


End file.
